Love or Friendship?
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: This is the most forceful kiss I had encountered with him – yet. I discovered that the more I’d be with him, the more forceful kiss I would receive. “I love you…” I whispered. “I love you Sasuke-kun temo… Karin-chan…” “Why do you care about


"Sasuke-kun," I started. "Nani?" "Ano….do you love somebody?" he looked at me

strangely. Ever since he returned and lived with me, I never dared to ask about love life

in front of him. He made face. "Gomen." I said as I looked down at the pillow covering

my feet.

"Yeah." He suddenly replied.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I love somebody."

"Who?"

"Whay'd dya ask?"

"Nothing special. Just curious."

"Fine."

"Who is she?" I got excited.

"You."

"Eh? It's a lie."

"No it's not."

Then, the next thing happened is that I cannot explain. All I know is when I came

to sense; I saw his lips pressing mine. It was so passionate and I can feel his love for me.

I closed my eyes and responded to his passionate kiss with all I got. It lasted for about a

minute. Then without me noticing it, a tear fell down on my cheek and something struck

my brain which I wished I didn't remember.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan," I looked around and saw my best friend who is not Ino but Karin.

She approached me so slowly that I began to ask "Nani?" She looked at me

strangely and said, "Sakura-chan, do you love Sasuke-kun?" I began to be

worried; I don't know why. "Doushite?" I asked her once again. She looked at the

ground, and began to shiver. 'Maybe because of the coldness' but I was wrong.

She was crying. It appeared to be that I was part of her problem.

"Sakura-chan, do you love Sasuke-kun?" she asked again.

"Hai." I replied. She wept louder then gazed at me.

"I love him!" she shrieked. I was motionless.

"I asked him but he said that he loves you…." Then after she said those words,

lightning pierced my heart. At first, I was really happy that he chose me out of the

million girls who had confessed their love to him; but to see my best friend in that

state made me feel that somehow I was being selfish which I don't want her to feel.

I comforted her and said, "Do you really love him?" I was really nervous of the

answer she is going to give me. She nodded. I was taken aback. "Daijoubou…" I

said. I looked at the scenery ahead of us; resting my arms on the bars surrounding

the top floor. She looked at me confused. I tried to smile; even a fake smile made

my heart twitch. "I'll give you to him," she smiled at me. To be honest I was

really mad at her. I really wanted to push her of the floor and see her lying on the

ground asking for help. "Arigato, Sakura-chan!" "Temo, you have to be very

patient in getting his attention. He doesn't like girls who are really getting

attention or overacting." I instructed her. "Hai!" she replied eagerly.

**End of Flashback**

I felt once more the softness of his skin on me as he wiped the tear which fell

down awhile ago followed by a couple more. "Doushite?" he asked. I just shrugged. I felt

my body move closer to his as he continues to talk. "Sakura, gomen." I looked at him. I

was in fact surprised of what he just said. A prodigy like him asking forgiveness to an

ordinary kunochi like me? Insane isn't?

"You did nothing wrong." I replied. But he insisted. "Really, I'm sorry." "About

what?" I asked. "For leaving you without…" I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Daijoubou. I understand how you feel. Temo, I think you did what a man should do, but

for some reasons, I disagree with you. You should have told me where you were going.

But its okay, it's already past." "Arigato." He said and I smiled at him as he kissed me on

my big forehead.

**The next day…**

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." I said as usual early in the morning after I finish preparing

our breakfast and lunch. He looked at me with sleepy eyes and stood up; walking towards

me. "Ohayo…" he replied and kissed me on the cheeks. I was startled. Then he gazed at

my eyes then smiled; a true smile which I waited for so long to see in his face.

After that, we went down to have breakfast then went to school.

"Ohayo!!" Ino greeted us with a warm smile on her cheeks. He gave Sasuke-kun a

good morning kiss on the cheeks which I think annoyed him. "Yamero!" he protested.

Ino glared at Sasuke-kun which didn't affect him though.

Classes went well that day except that lunch…………………………….

"Umm… is Sasuke-kun there?" I asked on of his classmate. He searched in the

room and shouted "Oi, Uchiha-san! Ms. Sakura-chan is looking for you!" he suddenly

stood up and pushed the guy who just called him. I was scared. I just looked at the floor

in embarrassment.

"Nani?" he asked. "Umm… I was just wondering if you could join me for lunch?"

I replied. "Let's go." He moaned and took my arm; letting me walk away from their

classroom. "Mate, Sasuke-kun." I whined. It wasn't going my way. He rolled his eyes

and said "What is it this time?" "Umm… can Karin join us for lunch?" He sighs. "Fine."

he replied.

We went straightly to our classroom and I talked to Karin, telling my plan.

"Temo, I'm not prepared!" she protested. "What did I tell you? You should always follow

me right?" Honestly, I really don't like her to go with us but since I made my promise, I

can't simply deny it. How bad am I?

Well anyway, she agreed to come and eat with us in the rooftop; carrying her own

bento. Well, in Sasuke-kun's place, I was the one carrying his. We laid the blanket where

we're supposing to seat. All went well 'cause I was the only one talking.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ano, do you have any plans for Saturday?"

"You promised we will accompany me to the cemetery." He replied.

"Gomen, I almost forgot." I said making an excuse. 'This isn't going in my plan!'

"How about you, Karin-chan?" I asked her.

"Nothing…."

"Why don't you come over to my place and let's have dinner together?"

"…Umm, I really don't know, temo if you insist."

All of a sudden. Sasuke-kun just stood up giving me his finished bento then left

us. "Oi, mate Sasuke-kun!" I called him. He stopped then I pulled him closer to

me so that Karin cannot hear.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"I don't like her to be with us." He complained. I understand how he feels; I really

don't like too, but I have no choice.

"Listen, I have to tell you something. It's very important." He gazed into my

emerald eyes; I gave him a serious look. "Fine." He answered. Then he left saying

that she has no right coming inside our house. In some points, I agree with him.

"Ano, Karin-chan, gomen, Sasuke-kun said he and his friends are going to stay at

our house tonight. Maybe next time okay?" It's a lie, okay? But, since its Friday

maybe, Naruto and the others _will really_ stay at my place…

"…Okay." She answered then left me alone in the rooftop.

**My place, after school…**

My guess was wrong. Naruto and the others didn't come as I expect. I came home

a little late 'because I still have to buy groceries for the weekend. "Oi, Sakura." Sasuke-

kun greeted me as usual. I tried to analyzed his actions, which I can't.

He gently placed his hands on me and wiped the sweat out of my face. I smiled at

him saying "Thanks." Then I once again found him kissing me; without any notice! I just

replied to him besides I like it also.

"Welcome home…" he said. **'Strange'** my inner self whispered. I agreed.

He smirked. I guess I have to get used to it. He led me to the living room asking

"What do you have to discuss with me?"

I looked down on the floor. I sigh. Taking all my courage I said to him "Sasuke-

kun, I'm sorry but I can't love you anymore…" I cried. I couldn't take it

anymore…. I glanced at his face, gazing at his emotionless appearance.

"Gomen…." Tears heavier than before raced down at my cheeks.

He patted my head then said, "Doushite? Is something bothering you?" I kept

avoiding his eyes. Realizing that I actually needed to tell someone what my

feelings are, I told him.

"Sasuke-kun please love Karin-chan for me…"

"…"

"Please… for me…"

"I won't."

"Temo…"

"Tell me why…"

"BECAUSE I'M FED UP WITH YOU!!!"

"…"

With that, I realized that I am the most stupid person in the whole universe. I cried

bitterly and went straight to my room and mourned that night. I don't know what

really came to me when I said those words…

I called Ino and told her everything including the promise I made with Karin-

chan. She just listened to me and exclaimed "What the hell did you do? You

wasted an opportunity!!!!"

What she said was right. I did everything in my childhood to be loved by him and

now, I just wasted all my efforts… because of a stupid promise.

**The next morning…**

I woke up as usual and felt nothing has happened. I woke him up saying

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun…" then he looked at me. As fast as the blink of an eye, he

grabbed me; letting me sit in his bed.

He gently placed his lips on mine; enjoying every swirl of his tongue into my

mouth. "I won't give up on you…" he said in between breaths. He tenderly laid

me on his bed; whiffing my smell. He started to kiss me on the neck. I struggled

in his grasp and after a few moments he let his grip loose.

"I'm not giving up on you…" he repeated. He stood up, leaving me in his room.

Then we went to school together, as usual.

Karin welcomed us on the front gate. "Oi, Karin," Sasuke-kun said. I looked at

him and so as my best friend. "I need to talk to you." Then he left; without saying

where they would meet. Idiot, isn't he?

"Karin-san, Uchiha-san wants to talk to you!" the caller boy in our room

screamed. I gazed into her eyes and realized that she was trembling but I can feel

her excitement. I stood up and went to see Sasuke-kun before her.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"…"

"Ano, what are you going to tell her?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"None of your business, Sakura."

"Temo…"

"Ano, Sasuke-kun nani?" That irritating voice interrupted my _interrogation._ I

turned around to see who I was and how I wish I didn't and continued what I was

about to tell him. The three of us exchange glances and Sasuke-kun spoke, "I have

to talk to you in private." He said, grabbing Karin-chan's arm.

**After lunch break….**

I saw her crying from the roof top. 'Something's wrong…' I thought.

'**So why do you care?' **said my inner self.

'Because she's my friend.'

'**Do good friend hurt each other? She knew from the start that you loved **

**Sasuke-kun but she still told you that she doesn't and lied to you all this **

**time…' **

'Temo…maybe she doesn't have the courage to tell me…'

'**Oh really… meaning she just use your knowledge in understanding Sasuke-**

**kun more and used it for her own good?' **

'…'

'Let's just stop this, okay?' Then she disappeared for awhile in my thoughts. I

searched for Karin-chan in the entire village after classes. I rummage her every

where.

"Oi, where are you going?" I turned to see who it was. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Shouldn't you be home already?" he asked. I looked down. "But…" He grabbed

my arm then said "We're going home!" "NO!!!" I let go of my arm forcefully. He

looked at me straight in the eye.

"I still have to look for someone…"

"It's her, right?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"…"

Then I sense his touch; caressing my face. I looked at him in his eyes. He leaned

forward and kissed me on the lips. I really realized that he is worried about me.

He swirled his tongue into my mouth; exploring it. I did the same. It was so

passionate that I don't want to let go.

He broke the kiss and said, "I'll help you…" My heart jumped for joy. "Temo,

after that, we'll go home straight." "But…" "No buts." I nodded. "Fine." I replied.

Without me noticing it, he already placed his arm on my waist. "Oi, Sasuke-kun!

Yamero!" He just smirked at me and continued what he is doing. We searched the

places where she would usually go and finally we found her.

"Karin-chan!!!" I screamed; running towards her. She looked at me then said,

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun…." I smiled at her saying that everything is going to

be fine. "Sakura let's go." Sasuke-kun said. "Can I stay a little longer?" I looked

at him with beautiful eyes but he replied "Stop it!" he said while covering my

eyes. "Fine but come home at exactly 11:00 pm, 'kay?" "Okay!" He left us alone

I the park; under the stars.

"Karin-chan, daijoubou?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm…" she nodded.

"Why did you suddenly disappeared in the middle of the class?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Sakura-chan but I'm really okay. I just needed sometime

alone."

"Okay. Sorry to disturb you." Then I offered her to walk her home but she refused

and said that she will just stay in the park for awhile and go home.

"You're late." A sermon greeted me when I got back. "Do you know what time it

is?" I gazed at his face then replied, "11:00 pm." "No. 11:20." "Eh?" I examined

the clock and found out that what he said was true. "Gomen…" I apologize.

"Whatever." He uttered.

I went to my room which I shared with him so he followed. "Turn around." I

instructed him. He turns around and I began to undress. It was normal to us because

we've been doing his for quite some time already.

"It's okay now." Then he stared at my night gown. "Nani? Is there something

wrong Sasuke-kun?" He smirked. "Doushite?" "I just can't imagine that Kasan's

clothes would fit you." "Don't underestimate me Uchiha Sasuke…" I warned

him; giving him a serious look while pointing at his forehead the gesture Itachi

usually does.

He swiftly changed our position; I being in top now at the bottom. He stared at

my body then began kissing me on the neck; nipping and licking. I moaned. I

couldn't help it.

I tried to stop him but my inner self forbade me from doing so because she

reasoned out that I really like it; which was true. He untied the ribbons that

surrounding my body; leaving me half nude.

I the realized that he was already relished of what he is doing to me. "Yamero!!!"

I screamed at the top of my voice when he reached to my pussy and tried to caress

it. He took a break then stared at me. I felt a shiver down my spine. I recognized

that I'm still a pure and not yet at the point of having sex with the man I love.

Unexpectedly, he stopped. 'Maybe tired…' I thought. "Gomen," he whispered.

"Eh? What do you mean?" "Gomen…" he repeated. "I know that you're not ready

yet…." He said, looking at me. "Gomen…" he took a bow then left me on the bed

alone.

'Weird…' my mind wondered. I took a deep breath and went to him in the living

room. I took a peep and saw that he is watching TV. "Ano… Sasuke-kun, do you

have a second?" He twist his head a little and said to me, "Change first." I obeyed

him and wore my night gown; the one he gave to me.

I took a step in the living room and sat beside him. Fortunately the show he is

watching is over.

"Sasuke-kun, ano…"

"…"

"I'm sorry too. I should've not worn that…"

"It's not your fault. I was the one who initiated."

"Still, I'm sorry….really sorry…" I bowed in front of him. He taps me on the

head and vowed that he will never do that again to me.

"Temo," he started. He stood up; walking towards our room and continued to

utter this. The words he seems to love to repeat; and I love to hear them "I will

never give up on you…" He glanced at me and emits a small smile on his face.

"Mate Sasuke-kun!" I called out to him. That night went well….

**The next day…**

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun…"I greeted him. 'Still looks sleepy.' I noticed his eyes tried

to snap-out of it. "Daijoubou. Since I'm on the mood, I'll give you 5 more

minutes." I said to him.

"Eh?" I was surprised when he abruptly approached me. He gave me a morning

kiss; which sometimes he does to me. Well I'm used to this kind of situation but

his kiss currently is demanding yet very mouthwatering.

He unexpectedly controlled my body back to my bed. He then started placing

gentle, wet kisses on my neck. I couldn't help but to moan. He loomed over my

body then whispered softly in my ear, "I'm not giving up on you…." He rubbed

his lips against mine quickly; exploring my mouth. I welcomed his tongue of

course but he rapidly broke the kiss then left the room.

I laid at my bed for minutes; still gasping for air. His kiss always leaves me

breathless. He peeped into the room; only wearing his shorts. I already saw his

chest a hundred times so another one doesn't matter. I noticed that he by now

finished taking a bath; seeing the towel clung into his neck.

I stood up, grabbed my towel then started walking towards the door.

"Eh?!" I was taken aback when he swiftly blocked my way.

"Oi, What's wrong with you Sasuke-kun?!" I questioned him, a little annoyed.

"Hayaku." he said. I just shrugged then went to the bathroom and followed his

orders. I dressed up then got ready for school when suddenly I felt a peck on my

neck knowing that it was only him doing it.

"Nandayo?" I irritated asked him. He paused for a moment. We actually had a

little staring contest at that time but of course I won. He closed his eyes and

gently rest his lips on mine sending shivers on my spine.

His lips are really satisfying and it leaves you breathless. I broke the kiss for air to

enter my mouth.

He gave me a smooch on the forehead then carried me, bridal style.

He placed me in the sofa and pulled out something from his pocket. It is a red box

carved with my name 'Sakura' in a gold script found on the hood.

I blink my eyes several times… wondering if the thought that is occurring in my

mind…

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"…"

"Open it."

I opened the hood and found a necklace with my name carved in gold. The

Uchiha crest is also visible at the side of my golden name.

I found myself shocked-yeah, shocked with mouth open. I mean, how _could_ this

be? I promised Karin-chan that I would support her… now she will think that I'm

a big fat liar.

"Sasuke-kun… I … don't know what to say…."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes… but…"

"Forget _her_." He mentioned Karin-chan's name with coldness in his voice. I find

it somehow, disturbing.

"What will… I …"

"I SAID FORGET HER!"

He kissed me forcefully. He licked my lower lip; met my tongue and danced with

it. He paused the kiss to catch his breathing while I gasped for air. This is the

most forceful kiss I had encountered with him – yet. I discovered that the more I'd

be with him, the more forceful kiss I would receive.

"I love you…" I whispered. "I love you Sasuke-kun temo… Karin-chan…"

"Why do you care about her? I mean… it is about _us_ not _her."_

**I was convinced of what he said.** **I mean -Karin-chan has nothing to do with **

**our relationship. **

_But she's my friend!___

**Your new friend! Do you remember who came first? **

"Karin…" he mentioned my _friend's_ name. "She is good…" he paused. I don't

know what I felt that moment. Fear? Angst? Mixed emotions entered my heart…

worrying me. _Jealousy_ I presume took over my body at that moment.

"But you're better." He avoided my eyes. Before I could comment, he took my

hand and kissed me – sweetly this time. I couldn't hold my feelings anymore. I

know that I love him – more that I could imagine. I took the privilege of kissing

him back, wanting him to feel the same intense feeling yet so _new._ I knew the

feeling of wanting me had always been in my heart ever since I came to my

senses and acknowledge the feelings I harbored just for him. Yet the _need_ of his

affection has never been this way – paralyzing my mind from thinking the other's

welfare.

"I love you." He whispered while catching his berating.

"I love you too…" I decided that from that day on, I would continue loving

Sasuke-kun. Karin-chan would always be my friend despite the complications we

encountered. Though it would be awkward, it's okay. Love will conquer _nearly_

everything right?

**Fin.**

**Note: I wrote the fic 2-3 months ago. I just finished it today. Hope you like it. :)) it's not my kind of writing but I think an author like us explore the art of writing while knowing who we really are/**


End file.
